Backgammon
by Manuka
Summary: Le hasard fait bien les choses... Ou pas. Recueil de textes très courts dont les pairings sont tirés au sort et où le thème m'est imposé, mes plus sincères condoléances.
1. Règles du jeu

Bonjour à tous !

Backgammon est un recueil de textes où les pairings et le thème me sont imposés par quelqu'un.

Pour le pairing, c'est très simple : vous choisissez un chiffre de 1 à 20 pour les chevaliers, et une lettre entre A et P pour les spectres. Vous pouvez combiner un chevalier et un spectre, ou deux chevaliers, ou deux spectres, bien évidemment.

Vous ne connaissez pas le pairing jusqu'à ce que je poste le texte en question (mouahaha), mais vous me dites dans le message privé/la review votre tirage au sort, si les deux personnages sont en couple ou non, et le thème que vous souhaitez que je traite.

C'est très simple et très drôle (en tout cas pour moi ^^)

Voilà, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira et que vous voudrez bien jouer à Backgammon avec moi ! Des bisous !


	2. Mariage

**Voici le premier texte d'un recueil qui sort un peu de mes sentiers habituels, disons. Le principe : les pairings (pas obligatoirement des couples) de chaque texte sont tirés au sort, et on m'impose le thème. Si jamais vous voulez jouer aussi, ça se passe par mp ;)**

 **Disclaimer : pas à moi, gnagnagna**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Mariage**

Il paniquait. Il paniquait complètement.

Assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main, Kanon le regardait s'affoler dans tous les sens, marcher de long en large et aussi en travers en se tirant les cheveux, le visage défait par l'horreur la plus absolue.

« Merde, merde, merde… Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi Kanon ? »

L'ex Marinas haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, avant de boire cul sec le verre d'eau fraîche, parce que clairement, c'était pas au neuvième temple qu'il allait trouver de la bière au frigo. Pas spécialement qu'Aioros ne buvait jamais, mais plutôt parce que son temple servait pour les goûters des apprentis et qu'ils étaient un peu trop curieux pour leur propre santé. L'alcool était donc banni des appartements du Sagittaire, à son grand regret.

« Je sais pas moi. Tu devrais commencer par t'excuser. »

Aioros se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement si rapide que Kanon crut que sa tête allait se séparer du reste de son corps.

« MAIS IL M'A PRIS PAR SURPRISE ! » s'égosilla-t-il avant de devenir rouge et de repartir à faire les cent pas.

Kanon lui jeta un regard blasé. Entre Saga qui tergiversait depuis des mois pour savoir comment aborder le sujet avec son compagnon, et ledit compagnon qui réagissait de façon excessive, il n'était pas gâté.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de lui faire subir ? tenta tout de même le Gémeaux suppléant.

-J'étais pas prêt !

-Tu l'as frappé.

-IL M'A DEMANDÉ EN MARIAGE ! »

Nouveau gémissement de désespoir de la part d'Aioros dont le rouge des joues s'accentua tandis qu'il se cachait les yeux derrière ses mains avec un grommellement inintelligible. Kanon poussa un soupir.

« Tu l'aimes ?

-Évidemment !

-Bon, ben t'as qu'à dire oui. »

Cela arrêta net la marche du Sagittaire qui se figea sur place, comme s'il avait été percuté par la simplicité de la solution.

Ce qui, au vu de son expression stupéfaite, devait être le cas.

Aioros se rua hors de son temple sans plus attendre et dévala les escaliers, tandis que Kanon levait les yeux au plafond : après avoir passé des semaines à répéter avec Saga pour qu'il puisse faire sa demande sans bégayer, il avait cru que son rôle de conseiller matrimonial serait terminé.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Rhadamanthe le soir-même, il se laissa choir sur le lit version étoile de mer, et soupira :

« Putain, se marier c'est vraiment une plaie ! »

L'Anglais cligna des yeux, et très discrètement, rangea la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main.


	3. Film d'horreur

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour l'accueil fait au premier tirage au sort, ça m'a vraiment touchée ! Je réponds à vos reviews dès que possible (je viens de reprendre le travail, mes excuses). N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aussi tirer un pairing au hasard en me contactant par mp ;)**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Film d'horreur  
**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Et donc, euh…

-Oui, voilà. »

Superbe engagement en la matière, un point partout. Aiolia se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de lâcher :

« Hum, on pourrait… Aller au cinéma ? »

Parfait, pour l'instant, il suivait les directives de Milo avec brio. Ou presque. Mais il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, finalement. Ikki ne sembla avoir aucune réaction, puis hocha la tête.

« Ça me va. »

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils se dirigèrent donc vers le cinéma le plus proche, sans oser marcher trop près l'un de l'autre, ni trop loin, et avec les mains dans les poches s'il-vous-plaît pour éviter de se frôler. Non parce que fallait quand même pas déconner, c'était leur premier rencard.

Et une fois arrivés, une nouvelle épreuve leur fut imposée après celle d'amorcer un dialogue : choisir une séance. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, perplexes, et là encore, ce fut Aiolia qui prit la parole le premier :

« Film d'horreur, ça te va ? »

Il n'aimait pas les films d'horreur, mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant Milo lui avait assuré que c'était l'idée du siècle pour un rendez-vous en amoureux (il avait rougi et bégayé mais avait pris des notes), parce que ça permettait de se tenir la main sous prétexte que le film était effrayant.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Vive les réponses de trisyllabiques. Aiolia acheta donc leurs places, et ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle sans daigner accorder un regard aux popcorns au caramel, les rustres.

Le film commença.

Et Aiolia réalisa enfin ce qui n'allait pas, mais alors absolument pas.

Un film d'horreur ne ferait jamais peur à deux chevaliers, a fortiori celui qui avait survécu à l'île de la Reine Morte.


	4. Parc d'attraction

**Bonjour à tous ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le texte précédent, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais je les ai toutes lues avec plaisir, c'est adorable !**

 **J'ai aussi réalisé que je n'avais pas expliqué comment jouer à backgammon, je m'en excuse ! Je vais ajouter une petite notice d'utlisation au début du recueil, pardon ! Celles qui m'ont demandé des pairings en mp les auront quand même ^^**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ce texte vous plaira aussi !**

* * *

 **Parc d'attraction**

Rhadamanthe observa les alentours avec un œil aiguisé. Beaucoup trop de bruit, une accumulation exagérée d'êtres humains dont la plupart n'étaient pas majeures ou alors depuis peu, des costumes et des animations au manque de budget flagrant.

Aucun doute, il était bien au parc d'attraction que lui avait indiqué Eaque, après lui avoir fourré deux tickets dans les mains avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et en lâchant un « Amusez-vous bien ! » absolument pas crédible.

Comme si lui, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, juge des Enfers, était susceptible de s'amuser à un parc d'attraction. Qui plus est avec son amant, Kagaho du Bénou, dont le sens de l'humour était au même niveau que le sien, c'est-à-dire digne du zéro absolu des chevaliers des glaces.

Amant qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, avec un visage aussi enthousiaste qu'un condamné à mort face à son bourreau.

« Eaque et ses idées de merde.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Du coup on fait quoi ? Si on y va pas, on va le vexer, et j'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse chier au tribunal, ronchonna l'egyptien.

-Je n'aime pas gâcher un cadeau, aussi ridicule soit-il. »

Echange de regards blasés.

« Bon, on va y faire un tour rapidement, histoire de ne pas lui mentir » soupira Rhadamanthe.

Ils passèrent la barrière, faisant déglutir la pauvre caissière qui se ratatina sur son siège au moment de prendre leurs tickets. Ils avancèrent dans les allées, aussi sombre l'un que l'autre, et faisant s'écarter les gens sur leur passage avec des petits couinements peu virils.

« … Finalement, c'est plutôt sympa » commenta Kagaho avec un sourire mesquin.

Rhadamanthe sourit à son tour. A part le thé et le manque de sens de l'humour, ils avaient un autre point commun : faire peur aux gens.


	5. Aidez-moi

**Heyo~ Voici le texte suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

 **Je rappelle que l'idée de base n'est pas de moi mais qu'elle m'est imposée, et que, par conséquent, toute ressemblance avec une histoire déjà postée n'est pas voulue de ma part. Je fais cette petite précision en raison du texte précédent, dont on m'a signalé la ressemblance un peu trop proche avec un texte d'un autre auteur. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de le supprimer : je ne suis pas ici pour me faire accuser de plagiat, et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ces histoires.**

 **Merci à Earwen de Sirfalas, manganiark, Hemere et Aurelia-love-Saga pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes beaucoup touchée !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Perdu dans sa méditation, Shaka n'adressa pas tout de suite la parole à son visiteur, qui se racla la gorge avec impatience tandis qu'il commençait à taper du pied par terre.

« Il y a quelqu'un derrière les yeux ? soupira-t-il avec exaspération.

-Ce que tu dis ne fait aucun sens.

-Excuse-moi ? Ce qui ne fait aucun sens, selon moi, c'est que tu me contactes mentalement alors que j'étais en train de prendre un bain, pour me dire de ramener mon cul jusque chez toi parce que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre ?

-… Je n'ai pas parlé de ton cul, Aphrodite.

-C'est tout comme. Est-ce que tu as au moins un siège convenable ici, ou uniquement un tapis de fakir ?

-Ce que j'ai à te dire est de la plus haute import…

-Et j'imagine que tu m'as fait descendre sans même prévoir un rafraichissement ? Belle mentalité. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Shaka fit la moue, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Je disais donc que le sujet dont je dois m'entretenir avec toi est de la plus haute importance. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Aphrodite. »

Le Poisson haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Et quelle aide pourrais-je bien t'apporter ? Si c'est pour la décoration intérieure, c'est mort, j'aime pas l'encens et les trucs bouddhiques c'est clairement pas ma tasse de thé.

-J'ai besoin de tes conseils avisés.

-Oh, dans ce cas…

-Concernant ma sexualité. »

Aphrodite manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Pardon ?!

-Je fais des rêves érotiques.

-Mais Shaka !

-Et tu es à l'intérieur.

-Quoi ?!

-Alors je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour m'aider à résoudre cette énigme que me jouent mon esprit et mes hormones. Aphrodite ? »

Seul un claquement de porte lui répondit.

« … Mu, je retiens tes idées à la con de vouloir parler directement avec le concerné. »


	6. Carnaval

**Voici enfin la suite de ce petit recueil. Je vous remercie pour vos messages, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais la vie fait parfois de drôle de surprises.**

 **Concernant le texte supprimé, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Navrée pour ceux qui ne le liront jamais. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'en supprimerai pas d'autre, peu importe ce qu'on m'en dira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Entre Thanatos et lui, Hypnos avait toujours été le plus calme, le plus posé, le plus réfléchi.

Lire était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, et l'avantage d'être un dieu était qu'il pouvait se faire matérialiser tous les ouvrages qu'il souhaitait, directement sans sa bibliothèque ou entre ses mains. Parmi ses lectures préférées figuraient les ouvrages traitant de voyages, dans le monde entier. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à sortir d'Elysion et de suivre l'évolution de l'urbanisation des pays du monde entier, de même que contempler des photographies plutôt réussies –pour des mortels- de paysages grandioses.

Et malgré son manque d'entrain à vouloir quitter ce lieu béni des dieux, lande de calme et de volupté, ce que les humains appelaient très basiquement « paradis », il y avait une manifestation culturelle qu'il rêvait de voir de ses propres yeux depuis déjà plusieurs siècles : le carnaval de Rio.

Il mit un certain temps à se décider, quelques millénaires. Une durée tout à fait insignifiante lorsque l'on est une divinité immortelle qui n'a que faire du temps qui passe.

Il prit grand soin de préparer sa petite expédition : une excuse valable pour son jumeau, afin qu'il ne se pose pas de question. Une tenue un peu plus adaptée à un touriste en vacance qu'une longue et chaude tunique noire, avec un ingénieux système de refroidissement de son cru pour ne pas transpirer, suivi d'un camouflage habile de son cosmos pour que personne ne puisse un jour se douter qu'il s'était mêlé à de simples mortels, et il était parti pour le Brésil.

Il ne fut pas déçu : les chars colorés, bien que bruyants, ainsi que les charmants danseurs très peu vêtus lui ravirent la rétine. Jusqu'au moment où son regard accrocha une silhouette étrangement et très désagréablement familière. Beaucoup trop familière… Qui l'avait visiblement reconnu malgré son déguisement imparable.

« Mon cher Hypnos, j'ignorais que tu appréciais ce genre de festivités.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose vous concernant, seigneur Hadès. »


	7. Jalousie

**Après un long moment sans poster, voici la suite de ce recueil. Le texte suivant est pour ma Bby, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Seiya était jaloux de Shiryu, depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Shiryu, si calme, si sage, apprécié par tout le monde… Oui, Seiya jalousait secrètement son camarade, même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'était ce sentiment qui lui rongeait parfois la poitrine alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le chinois. Il lui avait fallu encore plus de temps pour l'admettre et l'accepter, mais il n'y avait réussi que lorsque son entêtement avait failli briser leur amitié. Lui qui pensait être discret en évitant Shiryu…

Le chinois était venu le confronter, lui demandant des explications, et Seiya avait beau lui avoir assuré que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Shiryu ne l'avait pas cru un seul instant. Le japonais avait bien été obligé de lui dire la vérité, la mort dans l'âme et les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas voir l'expression de son ami.

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Shiryu enviait Seiya. Si impulsif, si joyeux, entêté et un peu stupide mais le cœur sur la main et sûr de lui. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, Seiya l'était. Il fonçait, quitte à rater, quitte à être blessé ou devoir se remettre en question, mais il fonçait. Lui réfléchissait trop, passait son temps à soupeser le pour et le contre, à tergiverser. Il n'avait que peu d'amis, même s'ils étaient sincères et indéfectibles. Seiya, lui, attirait les sourires comme un soleil attire les tournesols.

Mais Seiya avait commencé à se détourner de lui, sans la moindre explication. Shiryu en avait été blessé, plus profondément que n'importe quelle autre plaie, et avait fini par aller le voir, lui demander pourquoi il s'éloignait de lui. Et sa réponse l'avait stupéfié, puis l'avait fait rire aux éclats.

Jaloux l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient failli briser une amitié à cause de ça, mais ils en étaient ressortis plus forts. Plus soudés.

Et amoureux.


End file.
